Uwe Nettelbeck
Uwe Nettelbeck, eigentlich: Hans-Uwe Bessert-Nettelbeck;So erscheint sein vollständiger Name in einer Anklageschrift des Landgerichts Frankfurt, betreffend die unerlaubte Verbreitung eines Referats des Präsidenten des Bundeskriminalamts, Horst Herold. Die Anklageschrift wird zitiert in Die Republik, Nr. 48-54 / 8. Mai 1980, S.6 (* 7. August 1940 in Mannheim; † 17. Januar 2007 in Bordeaux) war ein deutscher Schriftsteller, Journalist und Musikproduzent. Leben Schon während seines Studiums (ohne Abschluss) der germanistischen Literaturwissenschaft und der Soziologie begann Nettelbeck ab 1962 als Journalist für Zeitungen, Zeitschriften, Hörfunk und Fernsehen zu arbeiten.Bibliographie Uwe Nettelbeck. Verlag Die Republik: Maransin 2008 Seine brillanten Artikel über Film und Gerichtsverfahren machten ihn bald zu einem der bekanntesten Autoren der ZEIT.„Unter den wichtigen Filmkritikern der sechziger Jahre war Uwe Nettelbeck der kleine Prinz: ein Popstar, der mit furiosem Temperament origineller und musikalischer über Kino schreiben konnte als irgendjemand sonst in Deutschland.“ Hans-Christoph Blumenberg: (Nachruf auf Uwe Nettelbeck). In: DIE ZEIT 5/2007 Für einen Eklat sorgte Nettelbeck 1968, als er für den umstrittenen Film „Besonders wertvoll“ des Regisseurs Hellmuth Costard Partei ergriff, welchen die Festivalleitung der Kurzfilmtage Oberhausen aus dem Programm werfen wollte. Der Film, der einen Penis die Rede eines Politikers über das Gesetz zur Filmförderung vortragen lässt, war von Nettelbecks Frau Petra produziert worden. Uwe Nettelbeck nannte ihn „das vorläufige chef d’œuvre des deutschen Untergrundkinos. Er wird etwas ausrichten, obwohl kein Verleih ihn kaufen, kein zugängliches Kino ihn zeigen wird, denn das wäre schon etwas: ein Film, der sich nicht in unseren Kulturbetrieb integrieren läßt, der die andere Seite zwingt, Farbe zu bekennen, nicht liberal zu reagieren, wie sie möchte, sondern autoritär, wie sie muß, wenn es ernst wird.“Uwe Nettelbeck: „Beschreibung eines Kampfes. Über die Filmemacher Hellmuth Costard und Martin Müller“. DIE ZEIT 13/1968; vollständig nachgedruckt in Klaus Behnken/Internationale Kurzfilmtage Oberhausen, Hgg.: kurz und klein. 50 Jahre Internationale Kurzfilmtage Oberhausen. Hatje Cantz: Ostfildern-Ruit 2004, S. 125–129, hier S. 127 Da er sich in seiner Arbeit von der Chefredaktion zunehmend reglementiert fühlte, zog sich Nettelbeck 1969 aus der Wochenzeitung ''Zeit'' zurück, für die er bis dahin als Redakteur gearbeitet hatte.Uwe Nettelbeck: „In eigener Sache“. In: ''konkret'', 9/1969. „Mein Entschluß, nicht länger dazu beizutragen, daß die Zeit manchmal anders aussieht, als sie ist, das gebe ich zu, war auch eine Reaktion auf die Aufforderung, meine Artikel einem Redakteur vom Schlage Theo Sommers zu einer genauen Betrachtung im Manuskript zu überlassen ….“ Von März 1969 an war er stellvertretender Chefredakteur der Zeitschrift ''konkret''. Deren Herausgeber, Klaus Rainer Röhl, entließ ihn aber schon im August wegen „politischer Differenzen“.Stefan Ripplinger: "Post aus Haßfurt". konkret 3/2007, S. 14f. Hierzu auch Impressum konkret 5/1969-18/1969 Zwischen 1970 und 1975 produzierte Nettelbeck die Band Faust. Von 1976 bis zu seinem Tod gab er mit Petra Nettelbeck die Zeitschrift Die Republik heraus. Das Paar zog 1992, „bestürzt über den Triumphalismus und Rassismus im wiedervereinigten Deutschland“,„dismayed by the triumphalism and racism of post-unification Germany“ – Joe Boyd: Obituary. Uwe Nettelbeck. German rock producer, film critic and gourmet. In: The Guardian, 13. Februar 2007 in den Ort Maransin bei Bordeaux. Uwe Nettelbeck war seit 1964 mit der Programmsprecherin und Schauspielerin Petra Krause verheiratet. Aus der Ehe gingen zwei Töchter hervor, Anouchka und Sandra. Sandra Nettelbeck ist eine bekannte Filmregisseurin und Drehbuchautorin. Journalismus Nettelbeck schrieb ab 1962 für die ''Zeit'', ab 1963 für die Zeitschriften film und ''Filmkritik'', später auch für den Südwestfunk, den Westdeutschen Rundfunk und andere, zunächst vor allem über Kino, gelegentlich auch über Literatur, insbesondere Trivialliteratur, und Popmusik. Ab 1967 veröffentlichte er Prozessberichte in der ''Zeit'', unter anderem über die Strafverfahren gegen den "Kirmesmörder" Jürgen Bartsch''Zeit''', Nr. 49, 50 und 51/1967 und zu den Kaufhaus-Brandstiftungen am 2. April 1968.Uwe Nettelbeck: „Der Frankfurter Brandstifter-Prozeß. Viermal drei Jahre Zuchthaus für eine sinnlose Demonstration“. Zuerst in ''Zeit'', 45/1968, erneut in ''konkret''', 3/2007 Kennzeichnend für Nettelbecks Journalismus ist, dass er das vom Kulturbetrieb Verachtete ernst nimmt, den Genrefilm, vor allem den Western, aber auch den Kriminalroman, die Popmusik oder das Fernsehen.Zu einer seiner Arbeiten über Fernsehen, vgl. Brigitte Weingart: „Flüchtiges Lesen: TV-Transkripte (Goetz, Kempowski, Nettelbeck)“. In: Ludwig Jäger und Georg Stanitzek, Hgg.: Transkribieren. Medien/Lektüre. Wilhelm Fink: München 2002, S. 91–114 Sein Stil ist spannungsreich, subtil und elegant; früh zeigt sich eine Neigung zur Periode und zur Ellipse. In seinen Artikeln dokumentiert er seine Quellen ausführlich, was seine spätere Vorliebe für die Montage ankündigt.Ein Beispiel dafür: Uwe Nettelbeck: „Wer gerade geht, wird vorgebeugt. Mitbürger lesen Bild oder Morgenpost. In den Demonstranten erkennen sie, was sie schon kannten. Sie sind aber nicht selber die Bild-Zeitung“. In: film, 3/1969. Der Artikel besteht aus Reflexionen Nettelbecks und langen Zitaten aus der ''FAZ'' und einer Ansprache von Kurt Georg Kiesinger. Hierzu auch: Stefan Ripplinger: "Return to Sender. Über Uwe Nettelbecks Zitatmontagen", Kultur & Gespenster, 7 / Herbst 2008, S. 73-97 Bereits seine Filmkritiken verraten eine hohe soziale Bewusstheit, die in seinen Gerichtsreportagen und politischen Stellungnahmen unübersehbar wird. Er tritt in ihnen für die Opfer von Gesellschaft, Staat und Justiz ein, jedoch nicht in einem vordergründig-polemischen Stil, sondern in einer minutiösen Beweisführung.„Liberale Diskussionen liegen mir nicht; sie verstellen mit abstrakten Regeln von Fairneß, Unparteilichkeit und gutem Stil die Wirklichkeit, in der es alles andere als unparteilich zugeht.“ Uwe Nettelbeck: „Recht hat, wer zuletzt lacht“. In: DIE ZEIT 2/1969 Seine Kompromisslosigkeit brachte Nettelbeck nicht nur in Konflikte mit konservativen Redakteuren und Lesern, sondern auch mit der Linken. Gegen Ulrike Meinhofs Vorhaltung, er verwandele ''konkret'' in ein „Instrument der Konterrevolution“, bestand er darauf, politische Publizistik dürfe nicht bloß Bekenntnis, sie müsse auch Vermittlung sein.„Es kann ‚Konkret’ vernünftigerweise nicht nur darum gehen, linke Politik publizistisch zu vertreten, es muß dieser Zeitschrift auch darum gehen, linke Politik publizistisch zu verbreiten.“ Uwe Nettelbeck: (Leserbrief), ''Spiegel'', 12/1969 Faust Im Jahr 1969 wurde Nettelbeck von Horst Schmolzi, verantwortlich für A & R bei der Londoner Niederlassung der Plattenfirma Polydor, gefragt, ob er eine deutsche Rockband zusammenstellen könne. Nettelbeck, der gerade mit dem Journalismus gebrochen hatte, sagte zu, erbat sich aber erhebliche Vorschüsse. Er vereinigte zwei kleinere Bands, Nukleus und Campylognatus Citelli, zu der Gruppe Faust. In einem ehemaligen Schulhaus in Wümme begann er, mit den Musikern zu proben und Aufnahmen zu machen. Die entstehenden avantgardistischen Schallplatten, die in Deutschland keinen nennenswerten Erfolg hatten, werden bis heute von US-amerikanischen und britischen Fans und Kritikern als Meisterwerke des Krautrock hoch geschätzt.Vgl. etwa Julian Cope: KrautRockSampler. one heads guide to the große kosmische Musik. Deutsch von Clara Drechsler. Pieper’s MedienXperimente: Löhrbach 1996, Auszüge aus dem Original und Andy Wilson: Faust - Stretch Out Time 1970–1975. Faust-Pages: London 2006 Als Polydor auf eine Kommerzialisierung der Musik drängte, schlossen Produzent und Gruppe einen Vertrag mit Virgin Records. Nettelbeck: „I had no idea what commercial was.“ (Ich wusste gar nicht, was kommerziell sein soll.) Chris Cutler / Kersten Glandien: (Interview mit Uwe Nettelbeck). In: Faust. The Wümme Years 1970–73 (Booklet einer 5-CD-Box), S.33–38, hier S. 35. ReR Megacorp 2000 Obwohl Virgin Records The Faust Tapes zum Preis einer Single auf den Markt brachte, wodurch die LP sich gut verkaufte, blieb der Gruppe ein dauerhafter Erfolg beim Publikum versagt. Nettelbeck zog sich 1975 vom Musikgeschäft zurück. In der Zeit mit Faust produzierte Nettelbeck auch Platten von Anthony Moore und Tony Conrad. Literarisches und editorisches Werk Uwe Nettelbecks literarisches Werk entwickelte sich aus einer scharfen Auseinandersetzung mit dem Kulturbetrieb. Gesammelt sind die ersten Ergebnisse dieser Auseinandersetzung in dem 1976 im Selbstverlag erschienenen Band Mainz wie es singt und lacht …. Glossen stehen neben Dokumenten, z.B. Briefen von Verlegern, Lektoren und Redakteuren an den Autor; der ebenfalls in dem Band enthaltene Text "Der Dolomitenkrieg"Später auch separat: Uwe Nettelbeck: Der Dolomitenkrieg. Zweitausendeins: Frankfurt/M. 1979 ist eine literarische Montage über den Gebirgskrieg 1915–1918. In dem Buch sind bereits nahezu alle Stilmittel und Verfahren enthalten, die Nettelbeck in seiner Zeitschrift Die Republik entfalten wird."'Mainz wie es singt und lacht' ist der Prototyp der 'Republik'." Hermann Bohlen: „Ein ganz Gefährlicher. Das Whizzkid Uwe Nettelbeck ist tot, aber seine ‚Republik’’ lebt.“ Frankfurter Rundschau, 25. Januar 2007 und in Literaturkritik.de Die Republik miniatur|Die Republik Nr. 94-97 Die 1976 von Uwe Nettelbeck begründete Zeitschrift Die Republik wurde bis Nr. 54 von ihm allein, danach gemeinsam mit Petra Nettelbeck herausgegeben, bei Nr. 86 bis 91 zeichnete D. E. Sattler als Co-Editor. Umschlag und Typographie ähneln der Fackel von Karl Kraus. Die Republik erschien unregelmäßig. Sie ist zum größten Teil von Uwe Nettelbeck selbst geschrieben und ausschließlich von ihm redigiert, auch die Übersetzungen stammen in der Regel von ihm. Nach seinem Tod erschien mit Nr. 123–125 (17. Januar 2008) die letzte Ausgabe; sie enthält einen langen Aufsatz Nettelbecks zum Thema Kino. Bezeichnend für die unversöhnliche Haltung, die die Zeitschrift gegenüber dem Kulturbetrieb einnahm, ist der Passus, der sich in frühen Ausgaben der Republik findet: „Vom Bezug im Abonnement ausgeschlossen sind Firmen und Institutionen. Anzeigenaufträge werden nicht entgegengenommen; unverlangt eingesandte Manuskripte und Drucksachen nicht geprüft, sondern vernichtet, Briefe und Anfragen an die Redaktion nicht beantwortet.“Hier zitiert nach Die Republik, Nr. 1–4 / 8. September 1976, S. 240 Neben dem Kulturbetrieb beschäftigte sich Nettelbeck in Die Republik mit Kriminalistik und Polizeimethoden"Fantômas", gesammelt in Uwe Nettelbeck: Fantômas. Eine Sittengeschichte des Erkennungsdienstes. Verlag Petra Nettelbeck: Salzhausen 1979, mit Charlotte Corday, der Kolonisierung Perus,"Am Fluß Pirú trafen sie einen Mann, der hieß Berú. Daher der Name. Die Reise des Tupak Yupanki". Die Republik, Nr. 41-47 / 26. September 1979, S. 9-439 dem Fernsehen, dem Kriminalroman und Fragen der Übersetzung, mit den Schriftstellern Gustave Flaubert, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Johann Georg Hamann, Friedrich Hölderlin, Herman Melville, August Strindberg und Johann Heinrich Voß, dem Bergsteiger Maurice Wilson, dem Regisseur Sam Peckinpah und dem Musiker Jerry Lee Lewis. In der Zeitschrift wurden Texte von Franz Jung, Maurice Maeterlinck und Jules Michelet veröffentlicht. Zu den Mitarbeitern zählten die Filmessayistin Frieda Grafe, die Filmemacher und Künstler Heinz Emigholz und Harun Farocki, die Fotografin Silke Grossmann, der Hörspielregisseur und Autor Peter Michel Ladiges, der Journalist Stefan Ripplinger, D. E. Sattler, der Verleger Jörg Schröder, der Kulturtheoretiker Klaus Theweleit und der Schriftsteller und Übersetzer Hans Wollschläger. Herausgeberschaften Aus der Arbeit an der Republik gingen verschiedene Editionen hervor, so von Franz JungFranz Jung: Schriften und Briefe in zwei Bänden. Hg. von Klaus Behnken, Uwe und Petra Nettelbeck. Verlag Petra Nettelbeck: Salzhausen 1981 und Jules MicheletJules Michelet: Der Vogel. Aus dem Französischen übersetzt und herausgegeben von Uwe Nettelbeck. Verlag Franz Greno: Nördlingen 1986. In den 1980ern erschienen im Verlag Franz Greno die ersten 13 einer damals auf 30 Bände veranschlagten Ausgabe der Schriften von Karl Philipp Moritz (1756–1793), herausgegeben von Petra und Uwe Nettelbeck. Nach dem Konkurs des Verlags musste die Edition vorübergehend zurückgestellt werden, bis ein Mäzen gefunden war. Sie wurde erst 2006 endgültig aufgegeben.Die Gründe dafür nennt Uwe Nettelbeck in Die Republik, Nr. 120–122 / 28. September 2006, S. 176–180 Karl Philipp Moritz Begleitend zur Arbeit an der Werkausgabe von Karl Philipp Moritz entstand eine mehrere tausend Seiten umfassende literarische Montage, die Fragment und bislang unveröffentlicht geblieben ist, Karl Philipp Moritz. Sie darf als ein Hauptwerk des Schriftstellers Nettelbeck gelten.Stefan Ripplinger: "Auf der anderen Seite. Uwe Nettelbeck, 1940 bis 2007", Jungle World 4/2007. Mehr Informationen zum nachgelassenen Werk finden sich in Stefan Ripplinger: "Uwe Nettelbeck. Eine Erinnerung", Schreibheft, 81/2013, S. 101–106. Wirkung Obwohl Uwe Nettelbeck, mit sehr wenigen Ausnahmen,Uwe Nettelbeck schrieb 1998 und 2003 mehrere Artikel über Film und andere Themen für die Wochenzeitung Jungle World; siehe unter Weblinks seit den sechziger Jahren keine Filmkritiken mehr veröffentlichte und das Thema Kino in den von ihm verfassten Texten der Republik nur eine geringe Rolle spielte, wird er auch heute noch vielfach als Filmkritiker wahrgenommen. Peter von Becker bemerkte im ''Tagesspiegel'': „Dieser abgebrochene Literaturstudent Nettelbeck schrieb in den, verglichen mit heute, wahrhaft wilderen 60er Jahren auf oft ganzen ‚Zeit‘-Seiten oder auch in der Zeitschrift ‚Filmkritik‘ über Godard und Hitchcock, Truffaut und Kubrick, Pasolini und Bergman, über den neuen deutschen Kurzfilm oder den US-Underground Aufsätze von solcher Anschaulichkeit, Wahrnehmungsschärfe und Reflexionsdichte, wie sie auf späteren Kulturseiten nie mehr zu lesen waren.“Peter von Becker: „Der Geistesblitz. Jetzt erscheint die letzte Ausgabe der ‚Republik’, und das Berliner Arsenal huldigt Uwe Nettelbeck, der für den Feuilletonjournalismus und die Kulturessayistik ein Geisterreiter war.“ Der Tagesspiegel, 15. Januar 2008 Beachtet wurde Die Republik vor allem von ihren Gegnern, die Nettelbeck als einen Epigonen von Karl Kraus hinstellten.Wilhelm Bittorf baute seinen Verriss der Republik auf einem Vergleich mit Kraus auf und nannte die Zeitschrift „die Kohlhaasiade eines Selfmade-Märtyrers der Publizistik“. Wilhelm Bittorf: „Karl Kraus, klein geschrieben“, Der Spiegel, 42/1976. Zuvor hatte schon Hellmuth Karasek in einer Besprechung von Mainz bleibt Mainz Nettelbeck einen „Nachfolger von Karl Kraus“ genannt, der ihm, verglichen mit diesem, „oft weniger gerecht, dafür boshafter, selbstgerechter“ erscheine. Hellmuth Karasek: „Eine Scherbenwelt aus Zitaten“, Der Spiegel, 17/1976. Der zuvor von ihm angegriffene Schriftsteller Eckhard Henscheid zählte Nettelbeck zu denen, die Prestige daraus beziehen wollten, „sich a) als Karl-Kraus-Verweser zu gerieren, b) praktisch nur das Schrifttum des 18. Jahrhunderts der Ästimation würdig zu erachten und c) und in der Folge alle gegenwärtige literarisch-philosophische Produktion angeekelt als dritt- bis fünftklassig zu ignorieren.“Eckhard Henscheid: Sudelblätter. Haffmans Verlag: Zürich 1987, hier zitiert nach Die Republik Nr. 94–97 / 1. September 1997, S. 7. Wolfram Schütte erhob in seinem Nachruf "Schattenwirtschaft eines Privatiers. Zum Tod des solitären Journalisten Uwe Nettelbeck", titel, online, 24. Januar 2007, ähnliche Vorwürfe. Auch ihn hatte Nettelbeck angegriffen, u.a. in: „Wolfram Schütte ist doof. Ein kurzer Artikel“, film, 10/1969 Als Schriftsteller wird er hier und da für einen frühen Vertreter der Popliteratur gehalten. So von dem Literaturwissenschaftler Dirck Linck.Dirck Linck: „‚Liking Things‘: Über ein Motiv des Pop“. In: Ders. und Gert Mattenklott: Abfälle. Stoff- und Materialpräsentation in der deutschen Pop-Literatur der 60er Jahre. Wehrhahn Verlag: Hannover-Laatzen 2006, S. 125–160, hier S. 138 Ähnlich äußern sich die Nachrufe von ''taz''Tobias Rapp: „Im Schatten. Am vergangenen Mittwoch ist der Publizist und Herausgeber Uwe Nettelbeck gestorben“. ''taz'', 22. Januar 2007 und ''Welt''Hanns-Georg Rodek: „Uwe Nettelbeck (1939 sic!–2007)“. ''Welt'', 24. Januar 2007. Sie alle berufen sich allerdings dabei auf einen einzigen Text von Nettelbeck, „Generalthema ‚Trivialmythen‘ (um es einmal so zu nennen)“ (1970).Renate Matthaei, Hg.: Trivialmythen. März: Frankfurt/M. 1970, erneut in März Texte 1. Trivialmythen. März bei Area: Erfstadt 2004, S. 471–499 Autobiographische Notiz (1965) In: ''Filmkritik'' 4/1965, S. 237–238. Diskographie Von Uwe Nettelbeck produzierte Schallplatten: * Faust: Faust (1971) * Anthony Moore: Pieces From the Cloudland Ballroom (1971) * Anthony Moore: Secrets of the Blue Bag (1972) * Slapp Happy: Sort Of (1972) * Faust: Faust So Far (1972) * Slapp Happy: Acnalbasac Noom (1973) * Faust: The Faust Tapes (1973) * Tony Conrad: Outside the Dream Syndicate (1973) * Faust:Faust IV (1974) Schriften * „Generalthema ‚Trivialmythen‘ (um es einmal so zu nennen)“ (1970). Renate Matthaei, Hg.: Trivialmythen. März: Frankfurt/M. 1970, erneut in März Texte 1. Trivialmythen. März bei Area: Erfstadt 2004, S. 471–499 * Mainz wie es singt und lacht. Die Ballonfahrer. Briefe. Mainz bleibt Mainz. Gespenstergeschichten. Der Dolomitenkrieg. Nachträge. Verlag Petra Nettelbeck: Salzhausen-Luhmühlen 1976 ** Der Dolomitenkrieg. Zweitausendeins: Frankfurt a.M. 1979 (Separatdruck aus Mainz wie es singt und lacht) *** Der Dolomitenkrieg. Mit einem Nachwort von Detlev Claussen. Berenberg: Berlin 2014 * Die Republik, Nr. 1–125 / 1976–2008; ca. 8.000 Seiten * Fantômas. Eine Sittengeschichte des Erkennungsdienstes. Verlag Petra Nettelbeck: Salzhausen-Luhmühlen 1979 * Cosmic (mit Jörg Schröder). März: Berlin/Schlechtenwegen 1982 (zugleich in Die Republik, Nr. 55–60 / 3. Juni 1982) * Charlotte Corday. Ein Buch der Republik (mit Petra Nettelbeck). Verlag Franz Greno: Nördlingen 1986 (Erweiterte Fassung von Die Republik, Nr. 16–17 / 17. Juli 1977) * Karl Philipp Moritz, Lesebuch. Verlag Franz Greno: Nördlingen 1986 * Keine Ahnung von Kunst und wenig vom Geschäft. Filmkritik 1963-1968. Hg. v. Sandra Nettelbeck. Philo Fine Arts: Hamburg 2011 Hinweise und Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * [http://www.pym.de/index.php?option=com_content&task=blogsection&id=13&Itemid=66 Die Republik, lieferbare Titel] * Uwe Nettelbeck: „Paul Thomas Anderson: Punch-Drunk Love“. Jungle World, 17/2003 * Uwe Nettelbeck im [http://www.zeit.de/suche/index?q=%22Uwe+Nettelbeck%22&sort=relevanz&zeitraum=all Archiv der Zeit] * Nettelbeck 1968 zur Kaufhausbrandstiftung von Baader/Ensslin * Rembert Hüser: "Vom Stapel lassen" (Zu Uwe Nettelbecks "Titanic revisited"). Nach dem Film, 12/2007 Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Literatur (Deutsch) Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Musikproduzent Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1940 Kategorie:Gestorben 2007 Kategorie:Mann